Practice Makes Perfect
by GeorginaRose96
Summary: The gang can't stop arguing over their play.  What happens when they can't stop fighting? And where have Beck and Jade gone? Will the others find them again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I wrote a fanfiction before, but gave up on it, as it didn't really go as planned. So this is my new account, and a new story. A lot of credit has to go to Kathy – who without her, this story never would have started, so thanks Kathy :)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Victorious, or any of the characters or anything else to do with it (unfortunately, that also includes Avan Jogia) :( **

Friday, just before lunch. Sikowitz's class. The bell rings.

"Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie", Sikowitz called to his favourite pupils, "Stay for a moment", he said with a smirk.

"What?", Jade yelled, it had been two hours since her last cup of coffee, plus she was kinda hungry.

"You will all be starring in a play; it's a re-make of _'Little Red Riding Hood'_. Do with it what you will. You will be performing it at the Royal Ashford Theatre, one week from tomorrow".

"Woah. Wait a minute. Did you just say _The_ Royal Ashford Theatre?" Tori asked, in shock.

"Yep. Rehearsals start after school today, in the black box theatre". Sikowitz picked up a coconut and walked out the room.

Later that day, after school. The gang walk into the black box theatre. Everyone is talking at once and it is impossible to hear what any one person is saying.

"Students, students! Please!" Sikowitz yelled to be heard over the racket.

Everyone shut up and threw themselves into chairs, each face looking as angry as the next.

"Well, everyone has different ideas on how we should do the play, and no one can agree on any ideas-", Tori explained huffily.

"-If you can even consider yours an idea Vega." Jade cut in.

"Jade, your idea was that Red Riding Hood gets eaten alive by a bunch of raging zombies." Beck also cut in, rubbing the back of his neck in slight exasperation.

"Yeah well, it still had character development!" Jade exclaimed, looking at Beck with a small pout only he could see.

"What development? Through the zombie's digestive system?" Rex joked, his head bobbing up and down as he laughed at his own joke.

"Keep your puppet under control Geek, unless you want to find his remains in a wood chipper." Jade replied coldly, dramatically turning from Beck to Robbie with a look that made Robbie's knees shake.

"Any other ideas then? Preferably not ones with apocalyptic themes, though, as charming as yours was Jade." Sikowitz said cheerfully with a grin.

All at once, the students launched into their ideas, and then began to fight once more.

An idea suddenly struck Sikowitz, and he ran out of the theatre, locking his students in behind him.

A few hours later, Sikowitz returned to find his students sitting in different parts of the room, all writing things down on bits of paper.

"Well, well, well, what's going on here?" he curiously asked his students.

"We're writing down our ideas, to see if we could then mix them all together", Cat told her favourite teacher with a smile. "Though I don't really have any ideas, so I just drew a unicorn. Look!" she cried, running over to Sikowitz and shoving her paper in his face.

"Yes, urm, very nice", Sikowitz muttered as Cat walked back to her spot on the floor. "Anyway, students, into my van. I thought that taking you all to see the theatre might give you all some…inspiration" he said, with a laugh to himself.

Five minutes later, the students were piled into their teachers van as he sped down the road.

"I'm pretty sure this is not the way to the theatre" Andre said to his friends.

"Maybe he's kidnapping us", Jade said with a grin.

"Jade, do you always have to be so mean? You're gonna freak Cat out." Tori said, with a look at Jade.

Jade just raised her eyebrows and snuggled into Beck.

About half an hour later of continuous snarky remarks from Jade and arguments over what radio station they should put on the van stopped and the gang heard Sikowitz get out.

"I wonder what he's up to", Robbie said, whilst picking Rex up from his place on the floor.

"Maybe he's gonna kill us all", Rex said, "Starting with Cat", the puppet laughed as Cat screamed.

Just then, the door of the van opened and the students all clambered out.

"Uhh, I don't like the look of this place" Tori said as their teacher led them through a small bunch of trees and into a clearing, where several bags had been placed on the floor.

"Students, until you can learn to get along, and plan your play in a civilised manner, you shall all be camping here. You have everything you need in those bags. Food, tents, water and, of course, your clothes." Sikowitz then turned on his heel and began to walk swiftly out of the clearing, ignoring the confused looks of his students.

"Wait. Did he say our clothes? That means he was in our houses" Robbie said, as sure enough, Beck and Andre began looking through the bags and pulling out clothes that belonged to each person.

"But, but, how did he…?" Tori was too shocked to finish her sentence. Instead she ran after her teacher.

A minute later she returned, a look of shook on her face. "He's gone." Tori said, shaking her head. "That means we're stuck here" she said as the gang all looked at each other in despair.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it. Please review or PM me and let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Okay, so we're picking up where the 1st chapter left off. Enjoy !**

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Cat asked, sitting on a tree stump and covering her face with her hands.

"Has anyone got signal on their phones?" Beck asked the group.

The gang all shook their heads and sighed. "We should get these tents set up" Tori said, beginning to sort through all the poles for the two tents that had been supplied for them.

"And how do you suggest we do that? Because, unless you can count Vega, which I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, you'd notice there are only two tents which would mean I'd have to share with you. Which I think we could all agree wouldn't end well." Jade told Tori with a glare.

"It doesn't look like we have much choice Jade." Beck said, with a look at his girlfriend. He went over to Tori and began helping her figure out what went where.

"Oh sure, take her side" Jade muttered, giving her boyfriend a look.

After much arguing and Rex's foot somehow getting stuck in a tree- which Jade insisted unconvincingly had nothing to do with her- the tents were finally set up, one for the boys and one for the girls.

Once everyone had calmed down slightly, and Rex's foot had been retrieved, the gang cooked some food, and then settled down for the night.

**Early Next Morning **

Jade woke up and decided to go for a walk; the sound of Tori's snoring and Cat's non-stop fidgeting was stopping her from getting back to sleep anyway.

On her way back, as she walked past the boys' tent, she noticed something black and lacy hanging from the top of their tent. She walked over to their tent, frowning at the item. Then she realised what it was.

"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY BRA?" Jade was livid as she stormed into the boys' tent, ripping the zip in the process.

She stood in the tent entrance, glaring at the four boys.

"Hey man, what'd you do to my flag?" Rex said, in an annoyed tone, rising from the far corner of the tent where Robbie was sleeping.

"YOU!" Jade screamed. She lunged for the puppet, much to Robbie's protests, and stormed out of the tent over to the river. She then proceeded to throw Rex into the river, and held his head down under the water.

"Jade! What are you doing? You're drowning him!" Robbie ran over and pulled Rex out of Jade's clutches. "You know, you don't have to be such a gank" he said as he turned to walk away from her.

She shoved him, and he slipped and fell into the river. "Help me! I can't swim!" Robbie cried as he swallowed a large amount of water, spluttering and waving his arms around like a deranged lunatic.

"I got this" Andre said casually as he walked into the river, grabbed Robbie around the waist and pulled him out of the water.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tori exclaimed as she ran over to the others in her pj's, a hairbrush in one hand and a pair of tweezers in the other.

"Jade just tried to kill me!" A soaked Robbie said throatily, still trying to cough up water as Andre patted him on the back, trying to help him.

"Well, I wouldn't have actually killed you, the others were gunna stop me eventually", Jade explained, shaking her head like it was obvious.

"Can someone just get us some clothes" Rex said, still rather drenched.

"Uhh, sure, c'mon Jade" Beck said, pulling his girlfriend away from the scene that had just taken place looking quite red, as if embarrassed by the whole thing.

As Beck and Jade were looking for dry clothes in Robbie's things, Jade's hand touched something hard, with a square corner.

She pulled it out her bag and laughed when she realised what it was.

It was a diary.

A. _Diary._

"Jade, what are you doing?" Beck asked, noticing the evil glint in his girlfriend's eye.

"Nothing" she smiled evilly as she swiftly walked out of the tent with something clutched under her arm.

As she reached the clearing, Jade began to read aloud:

"_Dear diary,_

_A few nights ago I got mugged by a gang of girls. They took my phone, wallet, even my sleeve._

_I didn't know what to do, it was so SCARY! _

_I even peed my pants :'(" _

"Wow, Robbie, girls made you pee? You must be a bigger wimp than I thought, and that's saying something." Jade smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"Jade! That was mean" Cat said, looking sad and for some reason clutching a turtle shaped pillow to her chest.

"Yeah, Jade, that's my private stuff, and now everyone knows about it!" Robbie said, as he took his clothes from Beck.

Jade just grinned and threw Robbie back the diary.

Robbie stormed off to get changed, diary in hand and Rex under his arm, but tripped over a tree stump and ended up on the floor.

The gang all suddenly became very busy, and avoided looking at each other, while trying to hide their smirks.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it, I promise a lot more interesting things will happen in chapter 3 please feel free to read and review x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded, I will try and be faster with future chapters. I also have to apologise and say that this chapter is a fair bit longer than the others, sorry about that :p Unfortunately, I do not own Victorious, or anything to do with it **

* * *

><p>After the eventful day before, the atmosphere was quite awkward at the camp; everyone was trying their best to act like nothing had happened, yet they were all trying to avoid Robbie's eye.<p>

Tori, being Tori, thought the best thing to do was to get the chores done; the less mess lying around, the less chance of yet another argument happening.

"Need help with those?" The sudden call of a deep voice startled Tori, causing her to drop her pile of clothes in surprise.

"Oh, hey Beck." Tori replied absentmindedly, bending down the pick up the pile of various clothes that had landed by her feet. "Yeah, thanks."

Beck casually strolled over and began to help the half-Latina pick up the clothes that were strewn over the campsite floor. They walked across the bumpy ground, over twigs and fallen branches, towards the river that Jade had tried to kill Robbie in the previous morning. "How did we manage to make so much laundry in two days, anyway?" Beck asked as he helped Tori untangle a jacket that got caught in brambles.

"Well, the majority of the washing is from Robbie's little _water misadventure_." Tori replied, picking up a dropped sock.

"Ah, that makes sense." Beck said, nodding his head. "So, you need me to come help you wash all this stuff?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Tori said, as Beck took half the washing of her, so that she could actually see where she was going.

Back at the campsite, the others were beginning to wake up and get dressed.

"Morning, what shall we have for breakfast today?" Robbie asked, smiling at the girls as they emerged from their tent.

Jade glared at him, and then smirked. "Maybe we should eat Rex."

"Hey man, what'd I do?" Rex said

"You don't remember? Hmmm, maybe I need to 'refresh' your memory." the gothic girl grinned evilly.

"No, no, I remember, don't hurt me!" Rex cried

Jade shrugged, and then frowned. "Hey, where the_ hell_ is Beck?"

"They went down to the river, so they could wash our clothes." Andre said, realising, too late, that he had just got Beck in major trouble.

"They? Are you telling me that Tori has gone with him?" Jade asked, glaring at the others.

The gang all avoided her eye. "Hey, look, a bird." Robbie pointed randomly in the distance.

"One time, my brother came home with a dead bird. It's okay, he didn't kill it." Cat smiled up at Jade from her spot on the floor.

"Whatever, I'm going to find them." Jade shrugged, and walked away from the others, towards the river.

Just as she came over the last of the rocky ground, she spotted her boyfriend and Tori laughing about something, whilst trying to fold a spare sleeping bag, which had been left out, and stepped all over last night. Jade walked over to them, about to begin yelling at Beck, when suddenly, she saw Tori lean into Beck, and the next thing she knew, her boyfriend was sitting in the shallow river, with Tori's legs over him, and her head pulling away from his.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here? " Jade demanded, as she marched over to the edge of the river, glaring at the pair.

Tori and Beck quickly stand up, making sure there is distance between them. "Babe, please, before you fly off the handle, just listen." Beck tries to reason with his girlfriend, taking a step towards her.

Jade just stares at them, anger flooding through her faster than it ever has before. "I don't need to listen. I saw clearly with my own eyes what happened. How could you kiss her?" Jade looks at Beck, the anger and heartbreak clear on her face.

"Jade, I tripped. I swear. It was an accident, we were folding the sleeping bag, and my foot caught something on the bottom of the river. I tripped into Beck and we fell over. That's all, I promise." Tori tries to plead with the goth girl, wishing her to listen to the truth.

"You always act like the nicest person ever. "Oh, look at me, I'm Tori Vega, I'd never do anything wrong, I'm so sweet and perfect and everyone loves me!" Jade does her impression of Tori, trying hard not to cry.

"Jade, c'mon. She's not lying, that's what happened, you know I'd never do that to you, and neither would Tori." Beck tries to hold Jade's hand, but she shoves him away and storms up to Tori.

"My life was so much better before you came to Hollywood Arts. But now, you're the one who gets all the solos, all the leads, and even that's not enough for you. You have to take my boyfriend too." Jade hates herself, but she can't hold the tears in any longer. She begins sobbing, and Tori takes a step towards the now hysterical girl. "Don't you ever come near me again!" Jade screeches and slaps the brunette around the face, hard. "I HATE YOU!" she screams, tears pouring down her face. She then looks at Beck, who is looking at her like she's a criminal. In all her time being mean, Jade has never actually slapped anyone, no matter how many times she threatens to. "I can't do this." She turns and walks away, not even looking back to see if Beck was examining Tori's face.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Tori and Beck walk back into the campsite, both their arms full of clean washing.

"Wow, Tori. What happened to your face? That cheek is all red. Hahaha, it matches my hair." Cat smiles as she pokes her friend's cheek.

"Me and Jade had a misunderstanding." Tori said, touching her sore cheek.

"And she hit you? Whoa, I never thought Jade would actually ever carry out her threats, but I guess you really cheesed her off." Robbie said, handing Tori a cold can of soda to put on her face.

"Thanks, and I told you – we had a misunderstanding." Tori glanced at Beck, who still looked really embarrassed by what his girlfriend had done.

"What kinda misunderstanding would make Jade hit you?" Andre asked, handing Beck and Tori some food.

"Tori fell into me after tripping in the river, we ending up on the ground, Jade saw, wouldn't let us explain, slapped Tori, and we haven't seen her since." Beck summarised the story for those who missed the action. "And can I just, again, apologise to you on her behalf Tori." Beck said, looking apologetically at the stick thin female.

"It's fine. I get that she was mad. You need to go find her, she was really upset."

"Cat's with her now, through those trees." Andre gestured to a point about three feet away from the campsite.

"Thanks, man." Beck sighed as he went to find his girlfriend.

As soon as he was into the trees, he saw Jade, sitting on a tree stump, head in her hands and Cat, patting her friend's head, talking about some other random thing her brother did. "Hey, Cat, could you give us a minute, please?" Beck asked the red head as he reached the stump and knelt down in front of Jade.

"Kay, Kay." Cat said, smiling as she skipped back to the campsite.

"Go away; I don't wanna talk to you." Jade sniffed as she turned away from Beck.

"Look, Jade, I don't want to fight with you, but you have to listen. What Tori told you was true, nothing happened." Beck waits for his girlfriend to say something, but she just sits there. "Fine. If you're gonna be like this, you can stay here on your own." He sighs and turns to leave.

"That's right, go back to precious Tori." Jade stands up and glares at him. "That's all you ever do, but whatever, I'm done caring." She turns to walk in the opposite direction.

"If you were done caring you wouldn't be acting like this. You wouldn't have slapped Tori, I know you, Jade. You pretend to be all mean but you're not really. You just act that way. Now will you please come back and apologise to Tori." He holds his hand out and takes a step towards Jade.

"Apologise? Why?" Jade looks sweetly at her boyfriend

"Don't try the innocent little girl act this time Jade. What you did was inexcusable, and you know it. If you don't want to come and apologise, that's fine. See you later." Beck takes one last look at his girlfriend, before turning and going back the campsite.

That evening the gang, minus Jade, are sitting round the campfire, talking. "Guys, I'm worried about Jade, maybe someone should go look for her again." Tori was really concerned, she knew what Jade did was bad, but everyone does bad things right? Besides, no one had seen the girl since early that afternoon, when Beck came back without her.

"I'll go, she likes me." Cat jumps up and rushes into the trees.

"Be careful, little red." Andre yells after the excitable young girl.

"Jade? Where are you?" Cat calls for her friend, getting scared.

"It's okay, Cat. I'm here." Jade comes out from behind a big tree pulling a medium sized object across the ground.

"What's that?" Cat asks, running over to investigate the exciting new thing.

"It's a boat. I've been walking around here all day, and I found this. So I'm gonna try and get home in it." Jade shrugs, as if it was obvious, and begins pulling the boat toward the river.

"I'll come too." Cat says, walking next to her friend, but seeming oblivious to the fact that the boat might be a bit heavy for one person.

"No. If I get lost, that's my own problem; I refuse to be blamed for you going missing too." Jade gives the boat one final shove, and it slides into the river with a splash. "Now, do me a favour. I don't care what you say to the others, just make something up, but go back to the campsite and grab me as much of my stuff as you can carry." Jade demands her red-headed friend, while stepping in the boat to see if it can hold her weight.

"What about Beck? Don't you want him to know?" Cat frowns as her goth friend shakes her head. "Oh, Kay Kay." Cat runs off, back to the campsite, and races into the girls' tent, grabbing Jade's bag and stuffing all her things in it.

"Cat, what are you doing with Jade's stuff?" Tori asks, as Cat emerges from the tent, her arms full of Jade's stuff. "Did you find her? Is she okay?"

"She told me I couldn't tell you guys. She found a boat, and she's trying to get home, but she wants her stuff with her. Oops." Cat looks down, knowing she messed up.

Beck immediately gets up and grabs Jade's things form Cat. "Where is she?" he asks the startled girl, taking a step towards her.

"Through the trees, over there, but you guys aren't supposed to know." Cat points and then goes to sit down, she figures Beck will sort it out now.

**That night, as everyone is getting ready to go to bed. **

"I wonder what's happened to Beck and Jade, I thought Beck would stop her leaving, but he hasn't come back either." Tori says out loud what the others have been thinking all evening.

"At least they're together, now let's try and get some sleep. I'm sure they'll be back in the morning." Andre reassures the others, watching them nod and climb into their tents, ready to settle down for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know your thoughts. Also, if there is anything in particular you would like to happen to the gang, just let me know, and I'll think about it, I will take everyone's ideas into consideration, so please, if you have one, feel free to let me know :) x<strong>


End file.
